


You Came Back For Me

by ErikaWilliams



Series: Heith Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith Week, M/M, More Fluff, OTP: Toasted Marshmallows, subtle mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Tonight, it had come down to just him and Keith, sitting across from each other on the couch.  Neither one of them said much to the other, so they sat in an increasingly uncomfortable silence.  He wasn’t sure if Keith was staying up to watch him, or if he was keeping himself awake to keep an eye on Keith.  Either way, they were stuck in some sort of stalemate, chilling on the couch and trying not to stare at each other.  One of them would have to break soon, or they would be in there all night.
Heith Week Day 5: Free Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a lot of feelings about Hunk asking Keith "You wouldn't leave me behind, would you?" and the fact that Keith never answered him. Then they were all separated, and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'd pay twenty bucks to hear Hunk tell Keith "You came back for me" under any circumstances in season 2 or 3 or just sometime in the future because I need closure.

They were back in the Castle of Lions, together again after what had happened, and things were starting to get back to normal, or at least as normal as they were going to be. Hunk had a feeling things were never going to be exactly the same again. How could they? For one thing, they all seemed to be keeping a closer eye on each other, like they were afraid they were going to be separated again. Which had led to frequent late nights in the common room, all of them just talking to each other or sitting in silence until one by one they would retreat to their own bedrooms.

Like tonight, when it had come down to just him and Keith, sitting across from each other on the couch. Neither one of them said much to the other, so they sat in an increasingly uncomfortable silence. He wasn’t sure if Keith was staying up to watch him, or if he was keeping himself awake to keep an eye on Keith. Either way, they were stuck in some sort of stalemate, chilling on the couch and trying not to stare at each other. One of them would have to break soon, or they would be in there all night. Maybe he could prove to himself that he wasn’t the one keeping both of them awake.

“I’m gonna get myself a pre-bedtime snack,” he announced, standing up from the couch and stretching out his lower back.

“I’ll go with you,” Keith said almost eagerly as he stood up. So maybe they were keeping an equal eye on each other, because he was almost relieved that Keith had chosen to follow him instead of calling him out on his bluff and staying behind cause then he would have had to admit that he hadn’t really wanted to leave Keith’s company, he just wanted to know if Keith was actually keeping an eye on him.

They made their way to the kitchen in silence, Keith following closely behind him. Like he was unwilling to let him out of his sight. He wanted to say something to Keith, but he wasn’t sure if any of it would sound right. Thanks for looking out for us? They were a team, they were supposed to look out for each other. I’m glad you’re still alive? He would be a jerk if he actually wanted to see Keith dead, saying he was happy he was alive would just be pointing out the obvious. The right words would come eventually, he hoped, but he had a feeling they wouldn’t be coming from Keith. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t care, it was more like he had a hard time expressing any feelings that weren’t anger or annoyance.

They reached the kitchen, and Hunk grabbed two bowls and moved them over to the food machine. “One for you,” he said as he filled one of the bowls from the nozzle, “and one for me,” he said as he filled the other.

“Green space goop?” Keith asked as he accepted the bowl. “I thought you were our master chef.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired,” he said as he sat down at the counter with spoon in hand. “Space goop is good enough for me.”

Keith sat down across from him, quietly eating his space goop. This shouldn’t be awkward. They were supposed to be friends. Why was it so difficult for him to say what was on his mind?

“I guess the space goop is okay if you eat it in the right company,” Keith said when he was about halfway through his bowl. 

It was probably as good of an opening as he was going to get.

“Thanks for coming back for me,” he said before he lost his opportunity. Keith slowly lowered his spoon back to the bowl. “Before when I asked you if you would leave me behind, you didn’t answer me.” He understood, he hadn’t held it against Keith. If he would have said yes, then he would have felt differently about it. But he understood the inability to admit something to himself. “But when we got separated in the wormhole, you came looking for me.” And everyone else, but that was beside the point. He hadn’t doubted if Keith would worry about them.

“I guess I did,” Keith said with a shy smile.

Keith didn’t look like he was going to finish his space goop. He probably hadn’t been hungry to begin with and had only come along with him for the company.

“Well, I think we should head to bed,” he suggested, because it was probably well past the time he should have been asleep if he wanted to be of any use to anyone in the morning.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Keith said so quietly Hunk wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. But from the way he was twirling his spoon around the bowl, he clearly was in no hurry to be going anywhere. Nor was he even pretending to be eating anymore.

“You could sleep in my room,” he offered without really thinking about it. “I could sleep on the floor.” It wouldn’t be comfortable, but he didn’t really want to be left alone either.

“No, I don’t want you to sleep on the floor.”

Well, there went that idea, and he wondered if Keith would do him the favor of forgetting he had even mentioned it.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed. If that’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine.” Mutually beneficial in fact. “But we should probably head to bed soon before we fall asleep here.”

Keith nodded and the two of them made their way back to the dormitory. The beds weren’t big, but they weren’t so small to make them uncomfortable. Or smooshed. Just small enough that they knew the other was right there all through the night.


End file.
